Reminiscencias
by NewRusherBoy.ZF
Summary: "Las personas que llevas en tu corazón, siempre estarán contigo"


**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on ice no me pertenece, la historia es mía.

N/A: Si me gusta escribir tragedia, perdón. Espero que la historia les guste, dejen su review que eso siempre inspira a uno a seguir escribiendo.

La luz del sol iluminaba la ciudad, hacía un par de semanas que no salía solo, últimamente estaba acompañado de muchas personas que resintieron la perdida reciente, pero al menos por una hora necesitaba verse libre de todos los demás, necesitaba hablar consigo mismo y tener unos minutos para lidiar con el dolor de haberlo dejado ir.

Llevó a su hijo con sus abuelos para que pasara la noche con ellos, sabía que él no querría que lo dejara tanto tiempo solo y le prometió que cuidaría de él sin importar nada, claro que iba a hacerlo, pero necesitaba al menos tomar un momento para pensar en los buenos tiempos, lidiar con todo para no terminar desahogándose con quien no sé lo merecía.

Miró a los mirlos posados en un árbol antes de volar, las alas negras eran tan parecidas a su cabello, incluso el color café de la madera servía para llevarlo a una reminiscencia de él, aquel hermoso color de los ojos que vio por última vez hace solo un par de semanas. La vida es misteriosa a la par de injusta, cuantos años estuvieron sin conocerse, sin hablarse, por supuesto que Yuuri era fanatico suyo, pero le hablo por primera vez muchos años después.

La noche del banquete, la primera vez que se acercaron aunque el otro no lo recordara, fue muy feliz, se sintió un poco necesitado, tal vez podía ser un poco egocéntrico, pero el trato con él hizo que el amor surgiera poco a poco.

Empujó su cabeza hacía atrás, con los ojos cerrados recordaba el día de su boda, un evento que fue el más importante en su vida, la felicidad de aquella vez no se comparaba con nada, exceptuando la primera vez que su pequeño hijo adoptivo lo llamó papá, o cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez, podía recordar la sonrisa de Yuuri presumiendo que ya era un padre plenamente, aunque por su culpa fuera llamado mami en algunas ocasiones.

Phichit era el padrino del pequeño niño, el mejor amigo de su esposo, quien le ayudo a cuidarlo al pie del cañón e incluso lo llevó a sus quimioterapias alguna vez. Le agredía tantas cosas, incluso a Yurio quien parecía ser el más molesto con esa situación, la reacción al enterarse no fue la que esperó, gritos, llanto, incluso insultos, pero solamente fue una sonrisa... "yo cuidare de mi sobrino" creyó escuchar mientras se acercaba a Otabek.

Cuanta crueldad del destino, darle a un niño un padre y arrebatárselo después de ya haber perdido a los biológicos, pero era su responsabilidad cuidar a su pequeño hijo, también al cachorro de Makacchin que con todo su corazón esperaba recibiera a Yuuri en el más allá.

Tragó saliva antes de derramar lágrimas pesadas, por tristeza y por alivio, no se sentía culpable... porque el cáncer es una enfermedad horrible, porque sabía que él había luchado con todas sus fuerzas, porque como buen esposo se mantuvo al ahí rogando para que todo terminara pronto, para que su marido no siguiera tosiendo o agonizando.

No le importaba que las pocas personas lo vieran romperse de esa manera, necesitaba sacarlo todo en un momento, había perdido más que a un compañero en la pista de patinaje, perdió al amor de su vida... aunque tenía el gusto de saber cuánto lo amaba.

Pese a lo doloroso que es, las perdidas en la enfermedad son distintas a las de un accidente, vez a la persona sufrir por mucho tiempo, dando lo mejor de sí aun cuando la batalla estaba perdida, recordaba a Yuuri recostado en la cama ya sin poder hacer muchas cosas, leyendo un cuento para su hijo y se odiaba a si mismo por prohibirle poder saborear un último tazón de cerdo, pero sé quedaba con el gusto de poder cruzar unas últimas palabras de amor.

Se limpió las lágrimas, los mocos, se paró con una pose recta caminando con calma recreando el camino hasta su casa que en ese momento albergaba a mucha gente. Necesitaba dormir un poco, aunque esa noche lo hizo abrazando a su hijo.

La lluvia golpeaba la ventana en ese momento, sentía bastante frío aun entre sueños, pero por alguna extraña razón de un momento a otro sintió una manta encima de sus hombros y un beso en su frente... por esa noche al menos pudo relajarse más.

Se despertó más o menos temprano, aunque se sentía un poco extraño, más relajado. Miró a Mary hablando con Phichit.

–Buenos días.

-Víctor—saludó el moreno mientras soplaba su té.

-Buenos días, Víctor.

\- Es raro no verlo aquí...—el mayor los miró. –Era el primero en levantarse—añadió con la cabeza gacha. –Es raro las cosas que uno echa de menos ¿saben? Incluso en cama, a veces se levantaba antes, no importa cuán cansado pareciera.

-Mi hermano... era un guerrero.

-Él podía parecer bastante cerrado a veces, pero... cuando vivimos en Estados Unidos, antes de las competencias parecía muy animado, me alegra lo que hiciste por él Víctor.

-...- el hombre miró su taza de café. –Anoche sentí que estaba conmigo—confesó.

-Yo soñé con él...- contestó. –Nunca le dije que yo rompí sus patines... se enojó mucho con Vi-chan—la mujer sollozo... –nunca supo que fui yo.

-Vamos, cariño, no llores.—los dos hombres se acercaron a ella. –Yo soñé con el también... estábamos patinando, solo los dos, sin público siempre quise hacer una rutina con él... era mi mejor amigo.

-¡PAPÁ LOS AMABA A TODOS!.—escucharon una voz infantil. –Él me lo dijo, amaba a papá, a la tía Mari, al tío Yuri, al tío Phichit ¡amaba a todos!.- comentó con torpeza para algunos nombres... –Papá los amaba mucho... él me lo dijo... vino a verme en la noche...- aseguró

-Si.- contestaron al unisonó.

Hay sentimientos que son difíciles de explicar después de la perdida, pero incluso entre el dolor o el alivio, prevalece el amor sobre todo, porque ese amor es el que nos mantiene unidos... incluso cuando no estemos con la otra persona... incluso cuando pensemos que ella ya no está, siempre seguirá en nuestro corazón.


End file.
